THE OUT OF CHARACTER DRAGON BALL Z FANFIC
by Trunksesgirl
Summary: all trunks wanted was some muffins.
1. Trunkses POV

THE OUT OF CHARACTER DBZ STORY :D ~ trunkses part.

ok so one day trunks was walking along The hallway in capsule corp on the way to his office and he thought "wouldnt it be nice to have muffins right now?" so when he gets to his office he Picks up his Cell phone and called "Muffin Mc Juinors." So when he called he heard a voice just like his fathers awnsered. "HELLO?" said the deep Voice "DAD?" said trunks All Shocked and stuff "...Whos this?" "YOUR SON TRUNKS..." said trunks. "...TRUNKS I TOLD YOU YOU COULD NOT ORDER FROM HERE BECAUSE YOU SPLLED MAH MILK." Scolded Vegeta.  
"BUT DAD...I WANT DEM MUFFINS." Complained Trunks "TRUNKS THEY ARE ALL MINE NOW I GTG AND GIVE THEM ALL TO YO' MOM AND BRA." Said Vegeta. so instead of replying he hung up on his dad and was all WTF he didnt own a bra :c and was all sad that he got no muffins ;n; so sad right?

Any way so he gave up and was bored of work so he flew out the window to avoid all the screaming fangirls. So He stopped by gotens house cuz he had NO IDEA WHAT TO DO. so he knocked on gotens door and he heard goten mopping and threw all his tears he managed to say "WHOS THERE? ;n;" "its me trunks" the little Black haired demi yelled "I HATE YOU GO AWAY." all Forever alone trunks went away like his "Best friend" said. so now trunks was even more bored then ever.

So now he was SO BORED THAT HE WENT TO KRILLIN'S HOUSE...NOW THATS A SIGN OF EXTREME BORDNESS. so trunks went there and saw marron just sittin' there...all bored... so he walks over and goes like "heyyy marro-" he was cut off because a shoe hit his head and he heard a shrill voice yell "TRUNKS GET AWAY FROM MAH DAUGHTERRRR."  
...it was krillin. but trunks now felt even more forever alone and bored so he went and found YAHMCHA...THATS EVEN WORSE THEN KRILLIN. so he knocks on his door and is all "HIIIIIIIIIIII..." and yahmcha comes out and is all ". come in come in |D" Scared as FANDOODLE CAKES. trunks went inside.

THEN YAHMCHA SCARED TRUNKS SO MUCH THAT HE WASNT BORED EVERY AGAIN THE END. 


	2. Vegeta's POV

THE OUT OF CHARACTER DBZ STORY :D ~ Vegetas Part.

One Day Vegeta Was in the house looking for something to eat. he remebered that Bulma Brought home some muffins for their Daughter.  
he was really hungry and Bulma usually Snaps at vegeta for Bothering her while shes working. SOOOOO~ HE DECIDED TO GO AND EAT ALL THE MUFFINS.

OM

NOM

NOM

He was Finished eating them until he . .BRA' .  
He realized. He is now officially Screwed. Then he remebered that they happend to be rich and could buy muffins anytime her wanted So he dialed the phone and Called one of the best places in the whole world...Muffin Mc juniors c; He dialed the phone number frantically. Squealing like a little girl because of how scared he was of bulma and the thoughts of what she would to to him.  
He called and he got in a fight with one of those ghetto ladies that work at the place and then he was required to come So she could apologize to him.  
so he goes and They said they would apologize by offering him a job-for-a-day and he would get a 50% off discount. So he Was happy and said he didnt want the job but wanted the discount. but they said he could only have the discount if he took the job. So he sighed and aceppted the job. So he was sitting there. bored. then he heard the phone ring.  
'he awnsered it and it was...TRUNKS!? he just died inside. and he remebered something that could keep His son's mouth SHUT. You were still mad at him for spliing your milk that you told him he wasnt aloud to have muffins.  
"...TRUNKS I TOLD YOU YOU COULD NOT ORDER FROM HERE BECAUSE YOU SPLLED MAH MILK." Vegeta Scolded his son."BUT DAD...I WANT DEM MUFFINS." trunks whined "TRUNKS THEY ARE ALL MINE NOW I GTG AND GIVE THEM ALL TO YO' MOM AND BRA." Then Vegeta Heard the line go blank. TRUNKS HANG UP ON HIM. VEGETA WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE. but didnt because he had to get the muffins to Bra and bulma before they went home and snuck the mufins where the other muffins were and then Went outside and then screamed.

The end...I guess. 


End file.
